a love that Bloomed
by Blondegenius911
Summary: this if just a fanfic of Lindy and Kyle's first time together :  very fluffy, but i warn you, definetly lemony.


**Hello, so as the title suggests, I am writing a fanfic about Kyle/Adrian and Lindy's first time together. (note: I'm just going to call him Kyle because it's easier to type, so…) hope yall like it!**

**I watched Lindy humming the whole way home from prom, her green silk dress shimmering in the faint lights in the limo. A single white rose flaunted it's wonder on her ivory skin. We had just left the dance provided at Tuttle and I was seriously starting to think by the way Lindy was bee-bopping around the limo in amazement, she had actually had a good time. But I knew better. **

**After getting practically called a Whore by Sloane and her cronies, Lindy was able to just shake that off and give me a kiss at the entrance. It gets better. The ticket girl, a Sloane-ite who I knew was only taking the job because she had blown all her daddy's money on vodka and dresses, wrinkled her fake nose and said under her breath, "who vomited the 40's on her?"**

**Wait for it.**

**Then, while we were dancing a slow song and I was trying to be all suave, and Lindy was being nice enough to pretend she was totally wooed by my chivalry, a popular girl "spilled" her punch down the back of Lindy's dress. Lindy had said nothing to my immediate apologies, until I heard her say, "let's just go, okay, love?"**

**I was still stunned by her calling me that, that I only came to my senses until we were in the rented limo on the highway back to Brooklyn. Where we were now.**

"**Lindy, I -" I began, trying again to make up for my ex-friends.**

"**Shh," Lindy said, smiling her perfect teeth. She leaned over me, wrapping her slim arms around my waist. "I don't really give a damn what those sluts think of me. Do you?"**

**I was again taken aback by her boldness, buy smiled anyway. "Not one bit, my love." okay, so maybe I was testing her reaction. But who could blame me? Yes, I may look perfect to girls like Sloane, but to Lindy? She was a mystery.**

"**Well, then." Lindy said with finality. Then she leaned down and pressed her red lips against mine. I moved my lips against hers, until I gently pushed her lips apart with my tongue. I hesitated for a second, wondering if this was okay, but she slid her fingers into my blonde hair and whispered, "I love you, you know that?"**

**Yes, I did. I couldn't fathom it, but I was aware that she loved me. I knew every time she made me my favorite breakfast, each time she fan her hands over the Little Linda that was always in a vase in the living room. Each time she smiled wistfully and her eyes watered at seeing the old couch I used to sit on in those dark days up in the attic. We had brought it downstairs.**

**We had now stumbled out onto the sidewalk after the chauffer had dropped us off at our home. We made it to the door, but I couldn't help it. I pushed Lindy back into the door and slanted me mouth over hers. We tangled tongues and she slid her hands under my shirt and affectionately rubbed my back. I moaned quietly, and Whispered, "Lindy…I don't want to go to far if…"**

**But she picked up the words. "Will isn't home. Kyle, I love you. I'm going to prove it."**

**I stood there, baffled. "You don't have to….I already know you love me.."**

**She smiled. "It's time, Kyle."**

**Then, without a word, she opened the door and went into my room. I followed, and I couldn't stop the hunger in me. She had already taken of her dress and that left her in a black slip and underwear. I took one look in her loving eyes and let myself go. I came to her and wrapped my arms around her soft body and kissed her hard. She responded and pulled off my jacket and began unbuttoning my dress shirt. I helped her pull it off, then started on her slip. I pressed kisses all along her neck and then to her collarbone, simultaneously pulling off her lacy black bra. She ran her hands through my hair, and fell back onto the bed, now naked except for her underwear. She grinned up at me, happier than she's ever been, and crooked a finger at me, trying to look seductive, but just looking even more cute. I laid myself over her after stripping, and nibbled on her neck. She rewarded me by delving her hands into my boxers and gently wrapping her fingers around my erection. I growled, and she kissed my neck. I quickly took off her panties then my boxers, and positioned myself, and looked down at her. She didn't look worried that she was giving her virginity over to me, or even a little wary that I might just dump her afterwards. She looked excited and happy, her eyes sparkling. I kissed her and then, slid in. She gasped, and her eyes watered, but I still couldn't help moaning at the sensation of being inside Lindy, my lovely Lindy. She smiled warmly at me after a few seconds and nodded confidently. I slowly trusted and she moaned, wrapping her long legs around my waist. I growled in approval and thrusted slightly harder, deeper. She moaned my name, raking her hands down my bake. I shuddered in pleasure and leaned down to gently bite her neck. What can I say? I still have beastly tenancies. I thrust harder and harder, then I heard her gasp my name then she threw her head back, a beautiful scream ripping from her delicate throat. Her muscles contracted around me and I couldn't stop it. I roared at the ceiling, releasing inside her. I collapsed on her, and slowly rolled off her, gathering her in my arms. She began whispering something, and at first I didn't recognized it until I remembered it was one of our favorite sonnets from Shakespeare's Sonnets. I kissed the top of her head, until panic gripped me. **

"**Ah, Lindy? Do you in maybe use….you know…..Birth Control? It's not that I don't…I mean, just now….um -" I began stuttering, but she cut me off with a sweet chuckle. "Yes, I use it. After we got close, Will insisted I take it in case, "the passion of the moment grips us". I kid you not, that's what he said. Most awkward conversation I've ever had, I think. And I know in time, we might start a family. I'll always love you, Kyle."**

**I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered how much I loved her until I heard her drift off into sleep, as only a Little Linda should.**

**Did you like it? This was just a one-shot about my favorite book couple ****J R &R!**


End file.
